


Sleepy Mornings

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance wakes up to a welcome and familiar face (even if the reason for waking up isn't as sweet).--Pythagoreanpineapplesaid:Altean shance "sleepy mornings"





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted march 16th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171949396599/altean-shance-sleepy-mornings)

First thing he registers is fingers carding through his hair, softly, and pulling away when they tug at any tangles. They drift down the side of his face ever so slowly, pressing in enough to be felt, but not to be bothered by them. They’re gentle, just like the touch itself, and their presence is akin to an anchor, drawing him back to the waking world, steadying him into it. 

 

“Come on, Lance,” says the voice of the hand now cupping his jaw. It’s more amusement than annoyance, and Lance knows that he gives himself away when his lips curl up at the sound of it. “You know we’re going to be busy today.”

 

Ah, yes. Preparation for whatever that other royal member’s name is again. He doesn’t remember a lot of what he’s supposed to right now, never does in the mornings, but that’s what Shiro’s here for. Well, and, of course, to –

 

He lifts his own hand into the air, still not opening his eyes, and tries not to shiver when he feels the cold air embrace him when he leaves the comfort of their blankets. He finds Shiro’s face easily, close to his own, and when he thumbs over the skin there, he finds that Shiro is smiling just as largely as he is. He lets his thumb brush there for a few moments more, moments that Shiro does not comment on, or interrupt, before he twists his hand to hold the back of his lover’s neck. He gently presses there, until he guides Shiro where he wants him, bending closer to kiss him good morning. 

 

He doesn’t even let Shiro pull back when he pleads, the air escaping his mouth against Shiro’s, “Just a few minutes more?”

 

Shiro sighs, but it is with warmth, and between it and his next words, Lance kisses him again. “Too many things to do to lay around in bed.”  _Even if I so very want to_ , Lance hears among words unsaid. His thumb’s heel digs in a touch at Shiro’s neck, just where he knows that Shiro loves, this proved by the way Shiro shivers seconds after, as if attempting not to. 

 

Oh, well. Even if he knows that today is going to be a lot of running around to make sure everything is perfect… With a start to the day like this one (and an end he can imagine will be very similar), it won’t be too bad, he thinks. 


End file.
